


Prompt: Virgin Mary

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is sentimental, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Gabriel left was all because of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Virgin Mary

Gabriel was through with his destiny. All he was good for was bring news. “Think of it Mikey, all we are; is flunkies for father.” He said with displeasure. Michael frowned. “Know your place Gabriel; you don’t want to be casted out.” Gabriel glared. “Sometimes I think it would be better than this.” He gestured to their home. “Plus you don’t understand what it was like to have to do what I just did.” 

He looked down in shame. “They wanted to stone her, all because father needed a savior.” He looked up, glaring into the sky. “She could have died if I hadn’t showed up, that poor girl.” Michael sighed in annoyance. “It is all for the best, this will help his people, you will understand someday.” Gabriel glared hard at his brother. “I do understand and I don’t like what I know.” Gabriel stood and walked away from his brother.


End file.
